cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Caw Xtreme Wrestling Inc Created By Elliot "Ellibod1" Running Time: 2008 - Present Main Roster : Notes*: JSR is a co-commentator on rare occasions. Knuckles is a CXWI Trainer and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. ** Also Competed on MCAWW Arcade Division Chart: Factions and Tag Teams: Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter Bowser and Donkey Kong The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge, and JSR (Supporters: The Rock) (Former Members: M.E) (Theme: Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down) The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) (Theme: The Four Horsemen Theme) Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Supporters: Mario, Luigi, and John Cena) (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) (Theme: All About the Power by S-Preme) Randy Lee and Misterbones Sektor and Vector Wildcatv1 and Justin Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: Lucario CXWI Arcade Champion: Espio CXWI Tag Team Champions: Arby 'n The Chief (John-117 & Arbiter) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: N/A CXWI Triple Crown: Alumni of CXWI: (Not Complete) Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) Arbiter and Tails Bart Simpson and Milhouse The Clan(original) (JSR, Bowser, and Wolf) The Clan (Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage) The Dynasty of Light (Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco) Flaming Bones (Misterbones and Jonny Blaze) Howling Koopa (Bowser and Wolf) Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth JSR and Harry Justin and Falco Lucario and Blaziken M.E and Austin Juhasz Mewtwo and TylerWWE The Nintendo World Order Randy Lee and Lucario The Rebels (Justin and Tails) Reptile and Johnny Cage Senelicr and Jonny Blaze Sonic and Tails Spider-Man and Venom Team Chaotix (Espio/Cascara and Vector) Un Gyda Brilliants (Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth) Uwe Boll and Onaga Vector and Harry Waluigi and Wario YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) P (YTA Season 3) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) Batista Billy Mayes Bret Hart Chavo Guerrero Chris Jericho Christian Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Trish Stratus The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Wolfman Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 3 Match 1: YTA Gauntlet Match: Match 6: The Crash 'n' Burn 3 Rumble: Note*: This would be the final Rumble for this participant. Blood Bath 2 Golden Ambitions 3 Note*: This would be the final Golden Ambitions for this participant. The Aftermath 3 Match 1: Exodus Gumblet of Pwnage Notes: *This would be the final Gumblet for this participant. **Due to ending in a draw, Misterbones and Johnny Cage advanced into a triple threat match with Ash. ***Due to a glitch on the points screen, Espio and Vector advanced into a triple threat match with Master Chief Blizzard of Blood Match 1: Enter the Picture Blizzard of Blood 10 Man Battle Rumble (Winner will automatically enter the CXWI Title vote at Hyperlink): Match 2: CXWI Tag Team Championships: Justin and Falco© vs. M.E and Austin Juhasz - Winner and STILL CXWI Tag Team Champions: Justin and Falco (M.E had to be escorted by paramedics after the match was over, due to a severe injury.) Match 3: Harry vs. Bowser (Hardcore Rules) - Winner: Bowser Match 4: Mewtwo vs. Matthew Hurworth and Johnny Cage (Hell in a Cell; Handicap Match) - Winner: Mewtwo Match 5: CXWI International Championship: Blaziken© vs. Espio - Winner and STILL CXWI International Champion: Blaziken Match 6: CXWI World Championship: Arbiter© vs. Randy Lee vs. Lucario vs. Shadow (Hardcore Rules) - Winner and STILL CXWI World Champion: Arbiter Hyperlink Fan-Nation Match 1: YTA Fans Choice: Which 2 Rookies Should Face Off? Voting Results: Royce Summers = 1, Corra = 7, Yoshi Zakramoto = 1, Senelicr = 7 Senelicr vs. Corra - Winner: Corra Match 2: El Classico Con Un Toque; Mario vs. Sonic; Winner Receives... Voting Results: World Title Shot = 9, International Title Shot = 1, Tag Team Title Shot = 0 Mario vs. Sonic (Hardcore Rules; Winner receives a CXWI World Title Shot) - Winner: Mario Match 3: Reptile (CPV Return) vs. Voting Results: TylerWWE = 0, Vector = 1, Tails = 0, Mewtwo = 1, Mystery Opponent??? = 8 Reptile vs. JSR - Winner: Reptile Match 4: Venom vs. Jonny Blaze; How Many Falls? Voting Results: 1 Fall = 0, 2 out of 3 Falls = 5, 3 out of 5 Falls = 5 Venom vs. Jonny Blaze(After the first fall was replaced by Mewtwo) (3 out of 5 falls) - Winner: Venom (Due to the votes being a tie between 2 out of 3 falls and 3 out of 5 falls, CXWI Management decided on 3 out of 5 falls. After the first fall, which was won by Venom, Jonny Blaze ran away and was replaced by Mewtwo.) Match 5: CXWI Tag Team Championship: Justin and Falco © vs. Members of The Clan (Matthew Hurworth and Johnny Cage); What Type of Match will it be? Voting Results: Tornado Hardcore Rules = 6, T-Bones Rules = 0, Steel Cage Match = 4 Justin and Falco © vs. Matthew Hurworth and Johnny Cage (Tornado Hardcore Rules) - Winner and NEW CXWI Tag Team Champions: Matthew Hurworth and Johnny Cage Match 6: CXWI International Championship: Sektor © vs. Espio; What Type of match should it be? Voting Results: Hardcore Rules = 0, KO Only = 1, TLC Match = 9 Sektor © vs. Espio (TLC Match) - Winner and STILL CXWI International Champion: Sektor Match 7: Master Chief vs. Lucario; If Chief Loses, he must... Voting Results: Give up his place in the YTA = 0, Leave CXWI = 2, Remove his Helmet = 8 If Lucario Loses, he must... Voting Results: Leave CXWI = 3, Release Senelicr of his power = 1, Cannot challenge of the world title for a year = 6 Master Chief vs. Lucario - Winner: Lucario (As a result, Master Chief was forced to remove his helmet, and has since gone under the name John-117.) Match 8: CXWI World Championship: Arbiter © vs. ??? Voting Results: WildCatV1 = 4, Bowser = 2, SMCS = 4, Randy Lee = 0 Arbiter © vs. WildCatV1 vs. SMCS (This became a Triple Threat Match due to a tie between WildCatV1 and SMCS) - Winner and NEW CXWI World Champion: WildCatV1 Art of Pain 4 Match 1: Enter the Picture 10-Man Royal Rumble (Winner to face CXWI World Champion at the next CPV.) Match 2: Senelicr vs. Vince Ford (If Vince Ford wins, he joins CXWI.) - Winner: Vince Ford Match 3: Harry vs. TylerWWE (Put Up or Shut Up) - Winner: Harry Match 4: CXWI Tag Team Championship: Arby 'n the Chief (John-117 and Arbiter) © vs. M.E and Austin Juhasz - Winner and STILL CXWI Tag Team Champions: Arby 'n the Chief Match 5: Matthew Hurworth vs. Johnny Cage (Winner stay in The Clan) - Winner: Johnny Cage Match 6: CXWI International Championship: Sektor © vs. Bowser (Hardcore Rules) - Winner and NEW CXWI International Champion: Bowser Match 7: CXWI World Championship: WildCatV1 © vs. Mario vs. Reptile vs. Lucario (Loser cannot challenge the champion until the champion loses title.) - Winner and NEW CXWI World Champion: Lucario Immortal 2011 Match 1: Bowser's No. 1 Contender Preferance (Winner will face Bowser for the CXWI International title): Mario vs. Vince Ford vs. TylerWWE vs. Randy Lee - Winner: Vince Ford Match 2: CXWI Tag Team Championship: Arby 'n the Chief (John-117 & Arbiter) © vs. The Order (Senelicr & Jonny Blaze) - Winners and NEW CXWI Tag Team Champions: The Order (Senelicr & Johnny Blaze) Match 3: Blaziken vs. Sektor (Tables Match) - Winner: Sektor (Blaziken suffered a dislocated knee from the beatdown from Sektor.) Match 4: Un Gyda Brilliants (Harry Rupra & Matthew Hurworth) vs. JSR & ??? (Actions Speak Louder Than Words) - Winners: JSR & Johnny Cage Match 5: Falco vs. Ken (Faction Face-Off; KO Only Match) - Winner: Falco (Both Falco and Ken suffered concussions from the match.) Match 6: CXWI International Championship: Bowser © vs. Espio vs. Vector (Triple Threat Match) - Winner and NEW CXWI International Champion: Espio Match 7: CXWI World Championship: Lucario © vs. Sonic (Hell in a Cell) - Winner and STILL CXWI World Champion: Lucario Death Sentence 3 Match 1: Enter the Picture 10 Man Royal Rumble (Winner face the CXWI Wonld Champion at the next cpv.) Match 2: CXWI Tag Team Championship: The Order (Senelicr & Jonny Blaze) © vs. M.E & Austin Juhasz - Winners and NEW CXWI World Champions: M.E & Austin Juhasz Match 3: Shadow vs. Vector (Payback's A Bitch) - Winner: Shadow Match 4: CXWI International Championship: SMCS © vs. Vince Ford (Hardcore Rules) - Winner and STILL International Champion: SMCS Match 5: Mewtwo vs. Sektor (KO Only Match) - Winner: Mewtwo Match 6: CXWI World Championship: Lucario © vs. Sora (Steel Cage) - Winner and STILL CXWI World Champion: Lucario Overload Match 1: Harry vs. Jack Stanbridge (CXWI Management Picks Opponent) - Winner: Jack Stanbridge Match 2: John-117 vs. Randy Lee vs. TylerWWE vs. Matthew Hurworth (No.1 Contender Match for CXWI World Championship at Crash 'n Burn) - Winner: John-117 Match 3: CXWI Tag Team Championship: M.E & Austin Juhasz © vs. The Order (Senelicr & Jonny Blaze) - Winners and NEW CXWI Tag Team Champions: The Order (Senelicr & Jonny Blaze) Match 4: Arbiter vs. Sonic - Winner: Arbiter Match 5: Mewtwo vs. Tails (KO Only Match) - Winner: Mewtwo Match 6: CXWI International Championship: Vince Ford © vs. SMCS vs. Sektor vs. Vector (Elimination Match) - Winner and NEW International Champion: SMCS Match 7: CXWI World Championship: Lucario © vs. Reptile - Winner and STILL CXWI World Champion: Lucario *4 - The original scheduled match was cancelled due to JSR having to take care some personal problems. Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 4 Match 7: Crash 'n Burn Royal Rumble Note*: This would be the final Rumble for this participant. The Return of the Derby Match 1: Sektor vs. Justin vs. Sonic vs. SMCS (CXWI Arcade Division Lethal Lottery) - Winner: Sonic Match 2: CXWI Tag Team Championship: The Order (Senelicr & Jonny Blaze) © vs. Arby 'n The Chief (John-117 & Arbiter) (Tornado Tap Out or Knock Out) - Winners and NEW CXWI Tag Team Champions: Arby 'n the Chief Match 3: Bowser vs. The Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) (Bad Issues Handicap Match) - Winner: Bowser Match 4: Jack Stanbridge and The Rock vs. Tails (The Order) and John Cena (More Bad Issues) - Winners: Tails and John Cena Match 5: CXWI Arcade Championship: Espio © vs. Vector (T-Bones Rules) - Winner and STILL CXWI Arcade Champion: Espio Match 6: Mewtwo vs. Austin Jushasz (If he Austin wins then he is in the Golden Ambitions 4 main event but if he lose then he won't get a CXWI World Title Shot after Golden Ambitions as long as Lucario or Mewtwo is the champion.) - Winner: Austin Jushasz Match 7: CXWI Championship: Lucario © vs. Falco (TLC Match) - Winner and STILL CXWI World Champion: Lucario Golden Ambitions 4 CXWI World Championship: Lucario © vs. Mewtwo vs. Austin Juhasz - Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Elimination Rules Match The Rock vs. John Cena - Hardcore Rules Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Vince Ford vs. Randy Lee vs. Wildcatv1 vs. Blaziken The Mario Bros. vs. Bowser and Donkey Kong - If Mario and Luigi win, Peach is freed from Bowser and he will pay for the abortion. If Bowser wins, Mario is Bowser's personal slave, and plans for Luigi are yet unknown. CXWI Tag Team Championship: Arby 'n the Chief (John-117 & Arbiter) © vs. Jack Stanbridge & Phil Meng Arcade Gold Sweep for the CXWI Arcade Championship: Espio © vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? Loser Leaves CXWI Match: Misterbones vs. Justin vs. Matthew Hurworth vs. Johnny Cage Category:CAW Leagues Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page